Enchanted
by RainbowShowers
Summary: Sondash. Rainbow Dash is stuck on a date that doesn't seem to be happening at all, what will happen when a blue blur is there to cheer her up. Oneshot. Short.


OMIGOSH I KNOW I NEED TO WORK ON RAINBOW BLURS.

BUT THIS SONG IS RESTRICTING ME.

So have a little Sondash fluffy oneshot~

**Enchanted To Meet You: Oneshot**

The clatter of glasses filled the room, then the chatter of ponies talking erupted, filling Rainbow's ears as she picked at her food on the pristine plate, the portion too small to be called a meal. Her garnet eyes flickered from face to face, especially on those that just trotted in, sometimes fancily dressed dukes, others were dainty mares with fabric draped across them, sometimes one of each walked through together. She heaved a sigh, looking at the chair in front of her, which was empty, waiting for somepony. She had dressed for the occasion, since she couldn't get in without a dress on, and had went with a deep blue number that ruffled at the chest and hung around her ankles, not quite to her hooves. Her hair was styled similar to how she had it at the gala, without the golden hairpin behind her ear, and it hung around her neck. She'd gotten Rarity to do it for her, and she thought she looked decent, but she knew that the stallion she was waiting on was not swayed by those sort of things.

But it didn't look like he was going to show.

She groaned, wanting to get a breath of fresh air. Thankfully, she was on the second floor of the restaurant, thus it had a balcony. She got up and hurried towards the french doors that led to the outside, where she could actually take a relaxing breath. She finally reached the cool air outside, and she smiled for the first time she'd been there. She stood over at the edge, where the bars were the only thing keeping her from falling.

Honestly, it if weren't for the flight-trap of a dress she had on, she'd fly out into the night sky, filled with stars. She shook her mane out, not caring the the curls became unruly and fluttered around her face, swinging with the breeze. She stared across the sky, looking for some sort of sign of him coming.

"A little impatient, aren't we?"

She turned her head and saw a dark blue pegasus stallion with emerald eyes. His mane was a couple of shades lighter than his coat, and his cutie mark was a pair of shoes with a ring. He wore a tuxedo around his chest, a red bow completing the look. She smiled a little.

"Hey Sonic, how have ya been?" She asked, straying away from the edge now, trotting towards him.

"Fine, Amy drug me here and I finally got a chance to sneak away from her. Luckily, I found you here." He chuckled lightly. "What brings you here, especially with a dress on?"

"Soarin' was supposed to be here, but I'm guessing he forgot...again." She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Probably went to go see Spitfire."

Sonic's ears drooped. "You're really trying, huh?"

She sighed, looking a little hurt. "I-I was gonna tell him tonight, a-and..." She gulped down a sob.

He trotted over to her, relaxing a foreleg over her shoulder. "He's a jerk, I dunno why you even hang out with him. He's so self centered..."

"You're like that sometimes." She stated, a smile on her face. She snickered a little as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but that's around Amy! Maybe she'll take a hint and leave me alone." He laughed a little.

Rainbow just scoffed. "Well, she's like me. She's trying, you gotta give her that."

He nodded slightly. "I just don't wanna see her get hurt and all...I mean, I like her as a sister, not a girlfriend, or a wife."

The two sat in silence as they watched the stars, the night slowly getting colder. Dash soon found that she had to get home before it was too late to be out.

She yawned. "Welp, I gotta go. It's getting late and-" She had opened the doors and looked into the restaurant, and was greeted by a nasty surprise.

The surprise being a deep red colored pony with a pink spiky mane and tail dancing with a light blue pegasus stallion, looking into each others' eyes lovingly.

She just stared, not able to say anything at all. Sonic picked up on this, and followed the root of her gaze. His eyes dilated a little. "Oh my..."

"WHAT?!"

The music stopped, the talking silenced, and the pair on the dance floor looked up to see an enraged Rainbow Dash stomping over to them.

"I can't believe I sat here waiting for you, and then all of a sudden you find somepony else to spend your time with!" Her nostrils flared, her face flushed with rage.

"Dashie, I-I couldn't find ya, I swear I tried-" He was interrupted with a huff from the spectra haired pegasus.

"You know, I was gonna tell you something very important tonight! But it seems you don't return the feelings..." Her expression softened. "A-And to thought I actually liked you, _trusted _you..." Her eyes filled with tears. "Just...D-Don't talk to me ever again. Ever." And she galloped out of the establishment, ripping and tearing off the dress she wore so she could fly out of range, away from both of them. She heard galloping behind her, and she turned her head to see Sonic, a shocked look on his face.

They stood like that for a time, Rainbow holding back the tears she didn't want to shed in front of him. Words then came to Sonic, and he spoke softly, "Rainbow..."

She ran into his arms, crying her eyes out. He wrapped his forelegs around her, holding her close and murmuring comforting words to her. After a while, she found that she couldn't cry anymore, and she lay limp in his arms. She hiccuped and sobbed one last time before she could speak.

"I-I'm sorry I got you're tux all wet and ruined..." She mumbled, and he held her closer.

"It's alright. Tuxes aren't my cup of tea anyway." He chuckled softly, earning a sad smile from the light blue pegasus. "I'm sure Amy didn't know you-"

"I know she didn't. I probably need to go back and apologize, too..." She pondered aloud, trying to get up out of his hooves, but he held her in a vise.

"They left out the back door. And for the record, once you left, he started to laugh. Like it happened everyday." He muttered coldly. "I have half a mind to go and beat him with my own hooves."

What he said made Rainbow freeze with shock. He never said things like that unless it was really bad. And that was when somepony would have one of his friends captive. She looked up at him, her rose eyes shining. "Don't."

He met her gaze, and his expression faltered, replaced with a look of concern. "You're right. He's not worth it. Unlike you." His face broke out into a smile, and she giggled slightly in response.

"Why do you care anyway? I'm just another girl, like Amy." she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. You're so much more than that. You're the wind beneath my wings, the joy that keeps me going and urges me to do the things I do. What I'm saying is...I like you, alot. And you deserve to know that. Because I rather not be in role reversal, with you as Soarin' and me as you right now. I rather want you to know, because I live for now. Because the present is all that we have."

She blushed heavily, looking into his eyes. Her heart fluttered like a hummingbird's wings. "I never knew you liked me...why didn't you just tell me?"

"Same reason why you didn't tell Soarin'. I didn't want to break the friendship I had with you." He gently nuzzled her nose, making he eyes shut in bliss. It bubbled up feelings in her head, making her dizzy.

"I guess I like ya too; I mean, you're the only stallion who hasn't run away because of my ability to kick their flanks." She started to chuckle, but a slight pressure on her lips led her to lean in and deepen the kiss she didn't think she was waiting for. He pulled back, admiring the color on her cheeks, which had deepened to a crimson.

"You don't know how long I waited to hear that."

**(END)**

I hope you liked! I just really needed a break from RB!

_~RainbowShowers_


End file.
